Shag
is one of the main characters in Scoob and Shag. Description Appearance Shag looks much like his real-world counterpart Shaggy Rogers. However, with the different art style, Shag has a few difference, that being losing his left arm (episode 41) and sporting the fleet jacket with the sixth fleet insignia and icon on it (episode 54). Personality Shag is initially depicted as dimwitted and almost entirely oblivious to everything around him, constantly freaking out at Scoob's latest antics. Later, as the circumstances change, Shag becomes braver and much more cunning, but still somewhat naive. History Pre-war Shag is a clone of the real Shag. When he awakens he sees all of his other clones cut in half. Velm then arrives and uses her Ballyhoo Format to make Shag unconscious and alter his memory. Post-war After the war, Shag lost his memories, and he seemed to begin to live a normal life with Scoob. After getting into a high-speed car chase with the police and crashing the Misterie Masheen into a tree, Scoob and Shag fled into the forest in an effort to lose the cops. Inside the forest, the two met Kerm, and after traveling further into the forest, they come across a house and head inside. Inside the house, after some spooky stuff and Scoob shooting Mario, Shag is separated from Kerm and Scoob. Shag meets Goof, who gives him a picture frame of Goku saying it's to help them figure out where to go. After the two enter a room with various tubes containing people inside of them, including one that has what appears to be a baby version of Shag, Goof transforms into a monster and chases Shag outside of the room. The door shuts on Shag's left arm after monster Goof grabs it, causing Shag to lose his left hand. Shag then wakes up with bandages to cover his lost hand, in Med Bay 03 with Kerm, meeting Yoge, Pop, and all the other inhabitants of Med Bay 03. After explaining the origins of their people, what Ballyhoo is, and the current situation, Pop helps train Shag to manifest his Ballyhoo in preparation for rescuing Scoob. After two weeks of training, Shag fails to manifest his Ballyhoo, but Pop gives him one final chance to come. He has to defeat Yoge in battle. He attempts to attack Yoge, but he uses Simulcast. He runs away and attempts to hide. After running some more he throws a pebble at Yoge and quickly kicks him in the face. After finding out Simulcast has a weakness (Yogi has to see his opponent to use it) Shag charges at him and forces Yoge to use his Ballyhoo. This causes Shag to bleed and he proceeds to spit blood onto Yoge's eyes. This gives him enough time to uppercut him and win the battle. Pop then allows Shag to come on the rescue mission with him, Kerm, and Yoge because of his victory. During the rescue mission, the group finds an injured Dee and a dead Felix. The team goes on ahead before Pop while he deals with the situation. They meet up with Swipes, a member of Recon Team Charlie, and shortly afterward encounter Bugs. Bugs attacks and grabs Swipes, who tells Shag to run. Shag runs away from the fight with tears in his eyes. After some time, he encounters Mick who says he can help Shag look for Scoob. This is a lie as he leads him to Containment 01 and asks him to give him the picture of Goku. When he says no, Bugs and Scoob bust through a wall next to them, soon followed by the rest of the rescue team. All hell breaks loose as the battle freed the monsters from their cells with the Martians arriving as well. Mick then uses Jump Cut to steal the frame and damage Shag. Inside the frame is a Level 3 Access card. An explosion happens before Mick uses the card and it takes off his mask. The real Mickey arrives and Mick is revealed as the real Shag with an alliance with Mickey. As the pair approach Scoob, Shag attempts to stop them. The real Shag fights him. Abilities Ballyhoo Despite Shag not showing signs of a usable Ballyhoo even after training for two weeks to manifest his, in the past (pre-war) Velma said that the Ballyhoo transfer was almost finished from the previous model, and that it should be done while he is outside the tube. The real Shag does, however. Appearances Trivia * Instead of saying "zoinks", Shag says various parodies of it, and almost always in the format of "Like, word, Scoob!". These include: ** zinkies ** zonkis ** zimzam ** zimbabwe ** zalami ** zombocom ** zabongis ** zapdos ** zip code ** zoboomafoo ** ziploc ** zootopia ** zenyatta ** zordon ** zephyr hills ** zonkies ** zap brannigan ** zharki ** zarbon References